


Steamy Encounter

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration, drabble/drawble days. Prompt # 3: I’ve been had.Beta(s):None, poke me if you spot anything.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Steamy Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration, drabble/drawble days. Prompt # 3: I’ve been had.  
>  **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Steamy Encounter

~

Ditching his towel, Harry enters the staff steam room. Moments later, the door opens behind him. 

“Sorry,” he says, peering through the steam. “I reserved—Snape?”

Snape blinks, clearly surprised. “I reserved this room, too.” 

Harry coughs. “Right. I’ll just—” 

“Wait.” 

They eye each other. 

“We could…share,” says Harry. 

Snape shrugs. “Fine with me.” 

They settle on the bench, Harry trying not to eye Snape’s bits. It’s difficult, however. The man’s _built_. Unfortunately, his body begins to react. 

“It’s a normal reaction.”

Harry presses his hands over his groin. “What?”

“Being sore after Quidditch. Neither of us are teenagers anymore.” 

“Oh,” Harry says. “Right.” 

“And the erection,” Snape adds. 

Harry groans. “I’ll go,” he says. But when he tries the door, it’s locked. 

“Did I say it bothered me?” Snape asks. 

Harry turns around. Snape’s legs are spread and he, too, has an erection. Harry licks his lips. “Um, looks like we’re trapped in here.”

Snape smirks. “Looks like we’ve been had.” 

Harry sighs. “The elves?” 

“They _are_ notorious for matchmaking.” 

“So what should we do?” 

Snape inclines his head. “Cooperate. They’ll only get more creative if we don’t.” 

And as Snape pulls Harry close, Harry reflects that perhaps bribing the elves hadn’t been a bad idea after all. 

~


End file.
